jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen Estevez
Sheen Juarrera Estévez is a main character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise and the main character of the series Planet Sheen. He is one of Jimmy's best friends, Libby's boyfriend, a member of Team Neutron and the leader of Team Zeeneu. Description Sheen isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Sheen is obsessed with the Ultra Lord action hero. He collects all the Ultra Lord action figures, cards, and quotes him daily. Sometimes, Sheen can be somewhat insensitive and miss the point and big picture of things. Sheen is 13 years old (he got held back a few times as mentioned in "Operation Jet Fusion"). Despite worshipping Ultra Lord, it is actually shown that he cares about his father and Libby most of all. Despite Sheen's hyperactivity and eccentricities, Sheen is actually shown to be very intelligent, able to provide some scientific insight or come up with a solution, albeit unusual ones. During their time on the Junkman's ship, the boy's brains are scanned, and Sheen's brain has been shown to be quite larger than Carl's. However, in most cases, whenever Sheen is about to display his intellect and intelligence, he is often inhibited by his low attention span and insane behavior, also claiming to have sabotaged his own brain with TV and sugar. Sheen is also shown to be very limber as shown in episodes such as Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen and Keeping Up With the Gronzes. Evil Side *In "Nightmare in Retroville," when Jimmy uses a machine to transform him into a werewolf, he ran to bite Libby making her a werewolf too. *In "Sheen's Brain," when Jimmy upgrades his Brain Drain Helmet to a Brain Gain Helmet to make him smarter, his brain expands to a huge size and now he gains telekinetic powers and plots to destroy Retroville. Then, he becomes a deity and chooses to send the whole world into chaos and darkness. When he sees that he has probably killed Jimmy and Carl, he realizes that he's turned into a monster and changes back to normal. * In "I Dream of Jimmy," he is in Carl's dream as the Ultra Principal. *In Stranded, he acts like a total jerk towards Carl while they are lost at sea looking for Jimmy and Cindy and even tries to throw Carl overboard when Carl starts selfishly hoarding food. *In The Junkman Cometh, he tries to leave Brobot's parents to die on the Junkman's ship and then starts picking on Brobot and Carl. Romances Libby Sheen has a crush on Libby and his interest in her became highly noticeable towards the middle of the second season. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, Yoo-Yee took advantage of this by taking her captive and ordering Sheen to duel him for her freedom. At the end of the episode, Libby calls herself his girlfriend, giving him the Eye of the Tiger and the strength to fight back, successfully ensuring Libby's safety. We also learn in that episode that he cares about Libby more than Ultra Lord. It is unknown why he doesn't mention her in Planet Sheen. Aseefa In Planet Sheen, he has a new love interest: A blue alien named Aseefa, who owns a pet chocktow and loves to save people. Aseefa also seems to return Sheen's affections as well. It is unknown whether it's just a crush or Sheen actually has a relationship with her, but it is most likely a crush. ME I AM IN LOVE WTIH SHEEN Role in Planet Sheen One day, disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions, Sheen touches Jimmy's new rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity, and eternal joy. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his number one Royal Advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. However, an evil villain named Dorkus is angry that Sheen accidentally destroyed his house and is out to do away with him. Whenever Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy ways almost always save the day. On the end of a few early episodes, Sheen writes a message to his grandmother in his starlet, which sums up everything that happened in the following episode and what he's learned from. He always ends the messages with saying that he'll be home soon, but surprisingly doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. It also worth noting that he seems to have permanently lost his obessesion with Ultra Lord. Does Sheen return to Earth? Since the show never had an actual finale, Sheen never returns home. However, since his future self has been seen in "The Tomorrow Boys", it can be implied that Sheen eventually made it back to Earth. It is also up to fans to speculate on how and when Sheen got back to Earth. It is also worth noting that the future could still change. There's also speculation that Planet Sheen is non-canon, but nothing is confirmed so far. Physical Appearance ﻿In the franchise, Sheen has tan skin. He wears a turquoise Ultra Lord shirt and black jeans. He has short black hair that is usually spiked and is usually shown wearing a pair of turquoise-and-white hi-top sneakers and always wears a pair of red or purple Ultra Lord underwear. Despite being related to the man who invented spray-on eyebrows, Sheen is the one of the few characters who has no eyebrows, nor a chin. In Planet Sheen, Sheen doesn't wear his iconic Ultra Lord t-shirt anymore. Although he did wear his normal clothes throughout the first episode and he did wear it during his dream sequence in Cutting the Ultra-Cord. Instead, he wears a sea green sweatshirt (with a Zeenu insignia on his right chest), blue pants, blue boots, and a black belt with a silver buckle. Eye Color Sheen's eyes are normally brown but in some episodes, there are mistakes. For example, in The Fairly OddParents ''special, his eyes turn indigo, and in the next crossover episode, his eyes are black. Relationships Family Sheen is shown to have a loving relationship with his father. However, in El Magnifico, Mr. Estevez tries to compete with Ultra Lord so Sheen will look up to him more. At the end of the episode, Sheen admits that he loves his father more than Ultra Lord. Sheen is the only main character without a mother. The creators have stated that his mother died when he was to remember her. Friends Throughout the series, Sheen's best friends are; Jimmy, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Nick and Goddard and he joins them on their fun and amazing adventures because they always lead to something exciting. It is unknown why they don't go looking for him in ''Planet Sheen. In Planet Sheen, he is best friends with Mr. Nesmith, Aseefa and Doppy and he usually helps them with their adventures, while trying to find a way to get back to Earth. Enemies Yoo-Yee Yoo-Yee is Sheen's arch nemesis. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, during a dance at Lindbergh Elementary School one night, some ninjas kidnap Libby, the love of Sheen's life on orders of Yoo-Yee himself! Moreover, the reason he commanded Libby's abduction is to lure Sheen into a battle just because the former wants to replace the latter as the Shangri-Llama Chosen One. Obviously, anyone who messes with Sheen's darling female friend, Yoo-Yee included, really gets on Sheen's bad side much more than those who make fun of Ultra Lord. This is because Libby is more important to Sheen than Ultra Lord. Dorkus Aurelius Dorkus hates Sheen because he destroyed his house (by accident), made fun of his name and stole his job, so he is plotting to destroy him and get back his posistion with the Emperor. Luckily, Sheen's wacky antics always stop Dorkus' evil plans. Quotes * "CARL!!!!" -''Win Lose and Kaboom!'' * "Can I still keep the costume?? Ow! That hurt! Maybe, it's worn off by now. Ow! That hurt! Ow! That hurt!"- Sheen's Brain * "Did you watch the Happy Show Show?" - One of Us * "Why must the good die young?!" - Beach Party Mummy * "To the hovercar!" - A Beautiful Mine * "I brought a new UltraLord action figuuuuu...(catches breath)...uuuuure!" - When Pants Attack * "Batteries to power! Turbines to speed! And...Kick it, homie!" -''The Junkman Cometh'' * "Alright! Let's cut to the chase! Who's eating who?!" - Stranded * "Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! Anyone with a brain knows 'E' stands for..uh..ah...'elp yourself to some gas!!" - Stranded * "Ah, the sea. Whose water grows our gardens. Whose electric eels light our homes. Whose jellyfish fill our jelly-doughnuts." - Stranded * "They haven't invented the sour that's too sour for the Sheen!" - Krunch Time * "Sheen, trouble, no have, concentrating..." - Sheen's Brain * "Everything I know is a LIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * "I finally found the bathroom! Ow! Why must the good get hit on the head?!" - Beach Party Mummy * "What are you guys so WORRIED about?! Ultralord's gonna be here ANY minute!!" - The Eggpire Strikes Back * "'Don't make me pinch you.'?! Carl, I don't think you're ready for this. These are intergalactic warriors, you know..." - Normal Boy * "Don't worry, Jimmy and Cindy! I'll put your brains back in the right places!" -''Trading Faces'' *"Sorry, Jimmy! I always try!" -?? * "HEY! Those squirrels are using my UltraLord action figure as a nutcracker!" - Crime Sheen Investigation * "And I'm not eating CARL!!" - Raise the Oozy Scab * "I am The Ultra Principal!! - I Dream of Jimmy * "Wait a minute! Then who invented those cherries?!!" - The Big Pinch * "...I'll try to grow a mustache!" - Grumpy Young Men * "I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! (Banging on car window) LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" - Grumpy Young Men * "Maybe they went to get juice or something?" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "She's a witch I tells ya, BURN HER! BURN HER!" - My Big Fat Spy Wedding * "Cool, Carl! I wish I had a balloon to stick to you. Heh heh heh. (Sheen shocks himself on Carl's shirt) Ow! That hurt!" - When Pants Attack * "I love you Captain Betty!' - Monster Hunt * "AHA! I don't get it." - Raise the Oozy Scab * "You mean your salami-leg, their salami-leg, his salami-leg, or Carl's shoes?" -''The Phantom of Retroland'' * "It could be you, or you, OR YOU!" -?? * "I wish I could mail this, but it would take a whole lot of stamps! - Pilot (Planet Sheen) * "Where's the bathroom in this place? I gotta go seriously bad. I'm talkin' just drunk an extra large soda, but don't wanna miss the hero catch the bad guy and go, "AHHHH!"" - Pilot (Planet Sheen) * "What did I drink?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen) * "How about a light tickling?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen) * "It's not a doll; it's an action figure! Brutally arrest her!!" - Crime Sheen Investigation * "I can't believe it, my sweet, sweet Libby's been kidnapped and it's all my fault!" Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen * "He mocked UltraLord's family!" - Send in the Clones * "This is all a dream?! All right! Bring on the dancing tubas!" - Men at Work * "Macbeth lady, your my lord approaches wife." - Out, Darn Spotlight * "I dream about girls fighting over me every night. That, and swimming in a vat of pudding." - Win Lose and Kaboom! * "No, you're out of order! This court's out of order! The soda machine in the gym is out of order!" - The Science Fair Affair * "I'd like to turn in the escaped convicts. If I just turn in two of them, how much do I get?" - Who Framed Jimmy Neutron? * "Jimmy! You're like a hamster, or gerbil, or dolphin or something!" - My Son, the Hamster * "I left some gum in my pants pocket. Is it evil, too? If I chew it later, will I be evil? If I blow a bubble, will it be an evil bubble?" - When Pants Attack * "I'm peeing, in the shower. Later I'm still doin' it. Go! Go! Go!" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "You were right about the potty fairy. But surely you must believe in the garbage disposal bunny." - I Dream of Jimmy * "You could get sucked out of the plane through the toilet. That's why I never flush, not even in my own home." - Safety First * "I liked the part about the medulla oblongata. I don't know what it means, but I love the way it sounds. Back, or I will slay thee with my medulla oblongata." - Time is Money * "Words and bladder control almost fail me!" - Holly Jolly Jimmy * "He looked so peaceful with his destructo-belt and hydraulic flame thrower." - Crime Sheen Investigation * "The only respectable dance I know is the crazy porpoise." - Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen * "You dare to order me?! Feel the wrath of my brain bolt!" Sheen's Brain Trivia *Sheen's name comes from the Sheen family of actors, whose real last name is Estévez. The most notable members of the family are Ramón "Martin Sheen" Estévez and his sons Carlos "Charlie Sheen" Estévez and Emilio Estevez. *Sheen was supposed to be Japanese, but they couldn't find a good Sheen, so Jeff Garcia came in and Sheen was made Mexican. *Sheen sometimes loses his teeth when he bites something hard. *Sheen mentions having a little sister in one episode. Other than that, he is established to live with his father and grandmother. *In the movie, his voice was deeper, but for the rest of the franchise, his voice has become more high pitched. *Many fans aren't fond of Sheen because of his infamous spin-off series. *Sheen is the creator of the Ultra Lord website. *Sheen thinks that Ultra Lord is the father of our country and the creator of the whole planet. *Sheen thinks that the speech that starts with "Forescore and seven years ago" is when Ultra Lord beat Megalon at chess. His score was four. *Sheen also thinks that the first national capital located was on a planet where Ultra Lord goes on vacation. *Sheen thinks that the Liberty Bell got its crack by a dragon that thought it was a hat and it was too small. *When Sheen gets excited, his eyes often become cross-eyed and can look in two separate directions. *Sheen, Jimmy and Carl are the only characters appearing in all of the episodes. *It's stated in Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion ''that Sheen has been held back twice, which means he is possibly 2 years older than Carl and Jimmy. *It was stated in Hippocratic Oaf of Planet Sheen that the three things Sheen wants (or wanted) to be when he grows up is a pickle farmer, a merman, and a doctor. *It was hinted in "Beach Party Mummy" by Libby that Sheen takes medication, which suggests that he may have bipolar disorder or another mental condition. **This, however, can be said that Libby didn't really know that Sheen takes medication and she only said that to mock Sheen but he took it seriously. *On his ''Planet Sheen bio, it is said that Sheen is 10 years old, even though he's actually 13. *It's revealed in Lady Sings the News that he's addicted to candy. Gallery * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Nuisances Category:Boys Category:School Students Category:Super Heroes Category:Kids Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Main Characters in Planet Sheen Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Temporary villains Category:Romance Characters Category:Love Interests